This invention relates to a device for removing one or more organs or parts thereof from a slaughtered animal, in particular a bird, comprising organ guide means with an open organ feed end to be inserted temporarily into the slaughtered animal, and also organ conveyance means for removing organs or parts thereof along the organ guide means. The invention also relates to an installation comprising said device. The term "organ" here refers to body structures having specific functions, like intestines, stomach, heart, lungs, liver, etc., and does not refer to any connecting tissue, fat tissue, etc.